


All the beauty that is you

by anassa_anemou



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, F/M, Facials, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), community:glee-kink-meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren never seen such a beautiful woman and he very much intends to take her back to his apartment. What he doesn't expect is the surprise that awaits him. (glee-kink-meme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the beauty that is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glee-kink-meme fill that I claimed long ago, and just now had the courage to revise and continued. Soon chapter 2 will be posted (a week or so). Link to the original thread: [here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24911083#t24911083)

It was a must go party, one that Darren couldn’t pass away. After GQ Summer Wedding Style photo shoot, his agent received a lot of other contacts for a variety of products and brands wanting him to promote them. In the beginning they would pass most of them, always saying Darren was very busy with Glee and obligations to the show, but later they started to see a path for exposure and contacts.

That’s how Darren ended in a party with many music producers, all of them partying and networking. Darren hated the overexposure: especially the way he had to almost sell himself to get a recording contract. He knew a lot of people wanted him to record as soon as he hit some success in Glee, but his agent told him to wait, make himself very well know, put a strong face and consolidated the Darren Criss brand.

He knew what had to be done, that didn’t let everything to be ok. But at least there was free booze and pretty girls to look. A lot of models were there, some fashion designers too, and Darren thinks they are in the same position then him, the climbing to the top. 

One particular girl keeps looking at him. She is discreet, and seems to always wander in the crowd when he stared at her. At this point, he wants to go home, it’s almost two p.m and he thinks he sucked enough egos that he can go. Maybe he can go home with that girl, if he plays his carts right or maybe he will just engrave her face, go home, drink a nice, cool beer and jack off in the shower where the gel will just go.

He’s at the bar, drinking a dashing blue cocktail named Blue Dolphin, Chris would laugh nonstop about it, especially if the producer decided to play Brittany’s Dolphin joke again. The girl leaves her circle of friends when he licks the edge of the glass. They smirk a bit and Darren gives a heartily smile; he knows when people just pretend to be friends in a party and the one’s can laugh at you, but also with you and are good friends. 

She sits by his side, in one of the stools and pushes her platinum blond hair away of her face. The dimple is quite sexy and the rose-red lipstick is amazing, making her look hot, but at the same time mysterious. Darren sees her neck peaking from the white cut-line jacket, the neckline is very deep and he imagines she doesn’t have much in the boob department, but he doesn’t care. Beneath the jacket she must be wearing just a top or even just here bra, because he can see the expense of her chest and even a bit of the belly button when she moves. She’s beautiful, in porcelain skin, sweet teal eyes, shine black nails and everlasting high heeled legs wrapped in skinny red pants in a shinny material that caught the light of the dim room.

And the ass! The nice soft leather gray ankle heeled boots that make her ass even yummier. Darren shakes his head, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but alcohol makes him horny and she is very close, know asking coyly his name.

“Darren Criss. And you?” He puts his arm around her tiny waist and murmurs at her ear.

“Andrej Pejic. Would you like to have a drink with me?”

Darren smiles and ask from where she is, telling he never heard a name like that. She laughs and don’t respond, just takes a sip of Darren’s drink and smiles. She pulls him to the bar, asking for a rum and coke, laughing lightly when he say he wants to share her drink like she did before with his. The devil minx, take a gulp and pulls him to the bathroom, which is quite nice, even if he would prefer his bed or motel. His mind tries to tell him that maybe they will get in trouble for having a woman in a men’s bathroom, but she just doesn’t seem to care.

The glass touches her lips, and when he thinks to follow the liquid trough her throat, she makes him come close and kiss him sharing the sweet drink and making him think no rum has ever been this tasty. He bits her lower lip and suck lightly at it and the groan that comes to his ear makes him even harder than the kiss let her.

She smiles and drops part of the drink in his jaw, tipping his head with her fair hand and trailing with her tongue the rouge skin while rubbing it. Darren always let his facial hair grow when permitted and this one seems to love touching it, rubbing and eventually biting softly.

“As much as I like you to explore my face and get it all stick in a public bathroom, would you like to come back to my apartment and I don’t know” She cuts him, pulling the curls from the back of his head and murmuring against his ear.

“Get sticky in another way? Only if you promise to get my face all, well, I bet you know where I’m going. ” 

His hands found her hips and he brought her even closer, kissing hungrily at her mouth and wanting to forget what he asked her, just so they wouldn’t stop and he would have time to just fuck her against the sink before they moved to somewhere more private.

“Alright, mister, let’s go and find a place with more sheets and less prying eyes.”

He isn’t sure if he could say no to her, but at least he can follow her after a big breath and leave the party with a modicum appearance. Outside, he imagines what happened with the glass and how is being lead to a empty taxi. A second later this thoughts fleet his mind and he is back in the moment, with her hand pressing against his cock and the low purring she is letting together with all the filthy dirty talk.

“Imagine me at my knees, looking at you and just waiting for you to come in my face, and I wouldn’t let you clean it. Maybe I would rub it and let it dry, and tomorrow, I would go to have coffee somewhere and when people got close they would smell your come at me.” 

Darren was going insane with just a tad of pressure in his raging hard on and the sweet, low voice, saying all that dirty things. The worst part was that he could see her there, on her knees, maybe half dressed and just waiting while he jack off. Certainly it was a progress from what he wanted to do before; the lonely night just with his hand as company.


End file.
